Kilgrave Returns
by iKillerZombie
Summary: (Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen Season 1 of Jessica Jones and Avengers Age of Ultron, I would advise you not to read this. Takes place before Captain America Civil War) Jessica Jones thought that gotten rid of Kilgrave for good... But she was wrong. Now she must fight for her life when Kilgrave takes control of the Avengers and sends them to kill her
1. Chapter 1

Kilgrave's eyes snap open; he is laying down and he can't see a thing; there appears to be a sheet over him. He throws off the sheet but strangely it is still completely pitch black wherever he is. He starts trying to feel around and he quickly feels cold metal walls both right in front of him and to his sides. He then tries to check his pockets only to find that he is not wearing any clothes and is instead wearing a gown, it is at that moment that Kilgrave realises; he's in a morgue.

"How the fuck did I get here?" He thinks to himself as he starts to think back to the last thing he remembers. He suddenly remembers being at the dock where Jessica had come to confront him. He tried to use his upgraded powers to control her and thought he succeeded, but it turned out she was only faking it so that she could get close to Kilgrave... Close enough to break his neck. "IDIOT!" He thinks to himself. How could he have been so stupid as to fall for Jessica's charade, it's because of that stupidity that Jessica was able to... Kill him? Kilgrave starts to wonder to himself; how could he been able to survive Jess breaking his neck, surely it's not possible. Kilgrave knew that he had to get to the bottom of this.

Kilgrave then started banging on the metal celling just above him and began kicking on the hatch below his feet. "Someone get me out here! Get me out of here!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and it didn't take too long before the door beneath his feet opened and he was pulled out by who appears to be a male nurse. He then gets up onto his feet. "How long have I been here?" Kilgrave asks the nurse

"Almost two days" the nurse responds

"Blimey, I was dead for that long?" Kilgrave whispers to himself

"Excuse me?" The nurse asks

"Nevermind" Kilgrave says before then asking; "Do you still have my clothes in this hospital?" to which the nurse replies;

"Yes"

"Go get them!" Kilgrave orders and the nurse quickly leaves the room to go get them. Kilgrave then starts pacing up and down the room. He knows that whilst it would be good to find out how he managed to come back from the dead, his first priority was to take down Jessica. He knew there was no possibility of getting strong enough to control Jessica again since his parents were now dead and he had used up the last of the remains of his child so he instantly ruled out the possibility of trying to control her. He then came to a conclusion, Jessica is strong enough to take down anyone he can order to attack her so what he needs to do is fight fire with fire; find another person with powers like Jessica's that he could order to take her down, but which one? He knew that Luke Cage would either be dead or far away from here by this point so there's no chance of trying to use him again. He could try that Daredevil bloke that he's been hearing about but he has no idea where to find Daredevil and even if he could, he has no guarantee that Daredevil would be a match for Jessica. He needed someone that he knew could take Jessica in a fight. He continued to pace up and down desperately trying to think of who he could use against Jessica and that's when it occurred to him; maybe he needs more than just one super powered individual to fight her, maybe he needs a whole group of them and that's when he realised that he knew exactly who could defeat Jessica; the Avengers. Before Kilgrave can think any further about it, the nurse comes back in with Kilgrave's clothes.

"Here are your clothes" the nurse says

"Excellent, give them to me" Kilgrave orders and the nurse obeys as Kilgrave takes off his hospital gown and puts his clothes back on before turning back to the nurse. "Do you have a car parked outside this hospital?" Kilgrave asks

"Yes" the nurse responds

"Good, take me to it" Kilgrave once again orders as the nurse begins to exit the room again with Kilgrave following. On the way out, Kilgrave starts thinking about his plan again; he knows that there is a facility in California which the Avengers use as their headquarters but he doesn't know where it is but what he does know the location of is the Stark tower in this city, if he can get the nurse to take him to the tower he can then take control of Tony Stark and have him take Kilgrave to the Avengers' headquarters. Kilgrave and the nurse arrive at the parking lot and the two walk up to a silver car.

"Here's my car" the nurse says

"Right, unlock it and get in the driver's seat" Kilgrave demands and the nurse obliges, clicking the button on his car keys to unlock the car before entering the driver's seat with Kilgrave getting in the passenger seat next to it "Take me to the Stark tower" Kilgrave commands and the nurse puts the key in the ignition, pulls out of the parking lot and drives away. It doesn't take long before they get to the Stark tower and Kilgrave exits the car and turns to the nurse again to give him one last order; "Return to your hospital and tell no one about me" which the nurse quickly obeys as he drives away. Kilgrave then turns to the tower as the approaches the front door and clicks a buzzer. After a few seconds, a female voice appears on the speaker above the buzzer

"Hello? Can I help you" the voice asks

"Yes, I would like to see Mr. Stark" Kilgrave responds

"Do you have an appointment?" the voice asks

"No, I don't but you are going to let me in anyway" Kilgrave says and then the door buzzes as it unlocks so Kilgrave pulls the door open and enters, he heads to the elevator and clicks the button and after a minute or so, the elevator arrives and Kilgrave enters before clicking on the top floor. When he reaches the top floor, he steps out and sees Tony Stark clicking on what looks like a holographic screen with a design for some sort of invention on it, Stark then turns around to face Kilgrave

"Who the hell are you?" Stark asks

"My name is Kilgrave, you will allow me to be here" Kilgrave quickly responds

"Alright" Stark says before turning back to his holographic screen but Kilgrave then walks up behind him

"Stop what you're doing and face me" Kilgrave demands and Stark puts his hands down and turns to face Kilgrave

"Mr. Stark, am I correct in assuming that you know the location of the Avengers' headquarters in California?" Kilgrave asks

"Yes, I do" Mr. Stark

"I want you to contact them and get them to bring one of their Quinjets over here to pick us up but don't tell them about me" Kilgrave says and Stark pulls a phone out of his pocket, clicks a few buttons on it and puts it to his ear. After a few seconds, someone responds; it's Steve Rogers AKA Captain America

"Hey Tony, what is it?" Steve asks

"Hey Cap, listen, I need you to send a Quinjet to the tower to pick me up" Tony says

"Why?" Cap asks. Tony quickly puts his hand over the phone

"He wants to know why" Tony tells Kilgrave

"Well... Tell him there's some new threat that you want to discuss with the rest of the Avengers about" Kilgrave says and Tony takes his hand of the phone

"I think I might have discovered some new threat and I wanted to talk with you and the team about it" Tony says

"What threat?" Cap asks

"I'm... Not entirely sure, that's why I wanted to talk with the team about it" Tony responds

"Alright, I'll send Sam to get there in a Quinjet as soon as possible" Cap says

"Okay, I'll wait here" Tony says before hanging up and turning to Kilgrave "They're on their way" he says to Kilgrave

"Well then, I guess we should get ready for their arrival" Kilgrave responds. After a few hours, the Quinjet arrives at the Tower and sets down on the landing platform outside as Tony approaches it with Kilgrave behind him. The ramp door of the jet lowers and out comes Sam Wilson AKA Falcon

"Hey Tony, I hear you wanted a ride to the compound" Sam says before turning to Kilgrave who is passing him. "Tony, who's this?" Sam asks

"Don't worry about me, I'm coming with you two" Kilgrave says as he enters the Quinjet and straps in with Tony and Sam following. Tony straps in next to Kilgrave while Sam gets in the pilot seat.

"Right, let's get to the compound" Sam says as he presses several buttons and flicks several switches until the jet starts up and it takes off.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Quinjet flew towards the Avengers' headquarters, Kilgrave had to take a moment to smile to himself when he truly realised just what was happening; he was about to take control of the Avengers! Some of the most powerful people on the planet who have taken down a warmongering god from across the universe and a homicidal robot hell bent on destroying all of humanity, the people who stopped all of that were soon going to be his puppets, his play things, his slaves. He could make them do anything to Jessica, anything he wanted. He may not have gotten the satisfaction of getting control over her again but the feeling of using the Earth's mightiest heroes against her will probably be almost if not just as satisfying.

Kilgrave feels the Quinjet touch down on the ground as Sam turns from his passenger seat and says

"We've arrived" Sam gets out of the pilot seat as Kilgrave and Tony also take their seat belts off and stand up, the Quinjet's ramp lowers down and the three exit. Kilgrave, Tony and Sam approach the entrance to the Avengers' headquaters when they spot Steve Rogers AKA Captain America exiting the building and approaching them wearing his regular civilian clothes.

"Who are you?" Steve asks Kilgrave

"I'm your new leader and you will escort us back into your headquarters" Kilgrave responds and so Steve turns around and walks back into the Avengers' headquarters with Kilgrave, Tony and Sam following him in. Once the four of them have entered the base, Kilgrave turns to Steve. "So, Captain, am I correct in assuming that you have some sort of room in this building where I you meet with your fellow Avengers?" Kilgrave asks

"Yeah; the briefing room" Steve responds

"Brilliant, take me there" Kilgrave demands and Tony, Sam and Steve head down the corridor with Kilgrave following. Once they've reached the briefing room, Kilgrave turns to Steve. "Right, let's get down to business. Captain America, find the rest of your teammates and bring them here" Kilgrave says and Steve obliges as he walks out of the room. After Steve has left, Kilgrave begins walking around the room with a big grin on his face as he says "Ooh, this is brilliant. Isn't this brilliant, Tony? Say yes"

"Yes" Tony says

"Yes! I can't believe that the most powerful group of heroes on the planet have to do exactly as I say, don't you?" Kilgrave asks

"Yeah we do" Tony responds

"Ha Ha! Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this" Kilgrave says. Less than a minute later, Captain America emerges with his fellow team members; Wanda Maximoff AKA the Scarlet Witch, Natasha Romanoff AKA the Black Widow, James Rhodes AKA War Machine and the Vision, all of whom are in their civilian clothing. "Excellent work, Captain" Kilgrave says before the Black Widow begins approaching him looking angry as she says

"Who are you? How the hell did you get-"

"Shut up and stay still!" Kilgrave yells and the Black Widow stops in her tracks, not saying a word

"What did you do to her?" Rhodes asks

"And that goes for all of you, I want you all to stay still and not speak unless spoken to" Kilgrave says and all the Avengers stand completely still and silent except for the Vision who stares at the rest of his teammates looking concerned before turning to Kilgrave looking angry which gets Kilgrave's attention

"I hate to tell you this but the virus you're using to influence my teammates will not work on me" the Vision says

"I beg your pardon?" Kilgrave says

"I detected the virus you're emitting as soon as I entered the room and I'm afraid I cannot be affected by it because I'm not human, I'm an android, I cannot be affected by any viruses" Vision says

"Really? How unfortunate" Kilgrave says

"Indeed and I must ask that you release my teammates from your control or else I will be forced to take forceful measures" Vision says

"Alright then" Kilgrave says before turning away from the team "Avengers..." he then turns and points at the Vision and says "Get him" Steve then runs towards the Vision and attempts to tackle him but he phases through the Vision and falls to the ground with only the Vision's clothes in his hand revealing the Vision's green skin and yellow cape. Natasha, Sam and Rhodes pull out pistols and attempt to shoot the Vision but the bullets just bounce off him. Vision turns to Kilgrave

"Very well then" Vision says as he starts hovering in the air before he starts flying towards Kilgrave

"Stop him!" Kilgrave yells and just before Vision can grab Kilgrave, Vision finds himself frozen in place and covered in red energy. Vision and Kilgrave turn to see Wanda with red energy emitting from her hands. Kilgrave starts clapping "Well done, Miss Maximoff" he says

"Wanda... you must... resist him" Vision says

"She can't, trust me" Kilgrave tells the Vision before turning to Tony "Mr. Stark, you're the genius here, tell me, how do we destroy him?" Kilgrave asks

"We can't, his body is made of Vibranium, the strongest metal on the planet, there's no way to penetrate it" Tony says

"Oh, well that's just brilliant... Alright then, is there anything else we can do to him?" Kilgrave asks

"There is one thing; you see that little rock in his head?" Tony asks pointing to the yellow stone on Vision's forehead

"Yeah" Kilgrave responds

"That thing is basically the source of all his power, if we remove then from him then he'll be powerless" Tony says

"Brilliant" Kilgrave says as he turns to Wanda still holding Vision in place "Wanda, do you think you can remove the stone?" Kilgrave asks

"Yes, I think so" Wanda responds

"Alright then, do it" Kilgrave says

"Wanda, no" Vision says but regardless of his objection, he starts to feel a pull on his forehead that gets more and more strong until the stone finally comes off his head which causes his green skin to turn red and his cape to disappear

"Excellent work, Wanda, now it to me" Kilgrave orders and Wanda levitates the stone over to Kilgrave who grabs it "Impressive" he says before turning to Tony and asking "Mr. Stark, what is this thing?"

"Thor said that it's called the Mind Gem" Tony responds

"Mind Gem? What does it do?" Kilgrave asks

"It can give someone powers like in the case of Wanda or the Vision and it can also grant it's user the power to control people's minds" Tony says

"Control people's minds, eh? How interesting... But back to the matter at hand. Where can we put the Vision where he won't be any trouble?" Kilgrave asks

"There's a cell in this building with an electrified door that should be able to contain him" Tony responds

"Excellent" Kilgrave says before turning back to Wanda "Wanda, take him to the cell and lock him up" Kilgrave orders "Rhodes, you can help her do that, go on" he says after turning to Rhodey. Wanda then leaves the room bringing the still trapped and levitating Vision with her as Rhodey follows her out. Kilgrave then turns back to Tony "Mr. Stark, do you have some sort of device in this place that would be able to medically examine me?" Kilgrave asks

"Yeah, the Iron Man armours has systems which allow it to scan a person for injuries or illnesses" Tony responds

"Good, bring one of your suits here and get into it" Kilgrave demands so Tony puts his finger on an earpiece he's wearing

"Friday, give me the suit inside the compound" Tony says. A few seconds later, an Iron Man suit flies into the room and lands in front of Tony, the suit then opens up and Tony steps inside

"Right, here's the story, Stark; recently I had my neck broken and was killed but a couple days later, I somehow came back to life so I need you to scan my body for anything that might have caused my resurrection" Kilgrave says so Tony uses his armour to start analysing Kilgrave. After a minute or so, Tony says

"I think I've figured what caused you to rise from the grave" Tony says

"What is it?" Kilgrave asks

"It seems that the virus you're spreading about the place also affects your own body, it seems to shield your brain from any damage that occurs in the rest of the body and it allows injuries that would usually take weeks to heal to only take a few days to heal" Tony explains

"What does that mean?" Kilgrave asks

"It means that when your neck was broken, the virus prevented you from going brain dead whilst your healing factor began repairing your body to the point where you were able to revive yourself" Tony says

"Brilliant, I can't wait to see Jessica's reaction when she finds out I'm still alive" Kilgrave says

"Who's Jessica?" Tony asks

"Jessica is the girl who broke my neck to begin with but now it's time for some good old fashioned revenge" Kilgrave says with a big smirk on his face. Wanda and Rhodey then re-enter the room and Kilgrave turns to them

"Ahh, Colonel Rhodes, has the Vision been successfully contained?" Kilgrave asks

"Yes" Rhodey responds and so Kilgrave says

"Very good... Now, Avengers, it's time to suit up. We need to pay a visit to Jessica Jones"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry for the delay, a lot of real life stuff prevented me from finishing this chapter until now)**

Jessica Jones. Orphan. Private investigator. The superhero who never was. The woman who's life turned to shit

She's currently fast asleep on her bed in her apartment, with her blanket hanging off her and a half empty bottle of whiskey on her bedside table when she is suddenly awoken by her phone ringing. She sits up in her bed feeling as hungover as she usually does in the morning, she then picks up her phone and sees that the person calling his her best friend and adoptive sister; Trish Walker so she answers the phone.

"Hey Trish" Jessica says

"Jessica! Help! They're trying to kill me!" Trish yells down the phone and hearing that instantly snaps Jessica out of her hangover

"Trish! What's wrong?!" Jessica asks

"There are people trying to break in! They want to kill me! I need your help, Jessica!" Trish responds

"I'm on my way" Jessica says as she quickly runs out of bed, puts her jacket on and heads out of her apartment. Since she knows that it would take to long to get there if she took a cab given the New York traffic, she instead starts running all the way to Trish's apartment fuelled by adrenaline. She eventually makes it to Trish's apartment building and it doesn't take her long to get all the way up the stairs to the floor Trish lives on where she finds her door ajar. Jessica quickly enters Trish's apartment in a panicked state and finds her standing in the middle of her living room

"Trish, are you alright?" Jessica asks and Trish starts crying as she says

"Jess, I'm so sorry" in response. Jessica then asks

"Trish, what's going on?" but before Trish can respond, Jessica notices a second shadow appear behind her own so she turns around and spots a woman in who makes shoots out a red mist from her hand and into Jessica's head which causes her eyes to briefly turn red, Jess then realises that the woman is actually the Avenger known as Wanda Maximoff who then runs out of the apartment through Trish's front door so Jessica chases after her. However, when Jessica opens the door to the hallway to outside Trish's apartment, she instead finds herself on a balcony, she then looks back to see that Trish's apartment has also been replaced by what looks like a luxury hotel room, she the steps out onto the balcony and discovers a huge beach being overseen by the balcony that has dozens of people surfing, sunbathing and enjoying themselves. Jessica then hears a familiar voice coming from behind her:

"Quite the view, isn't it, Jessie?" She turns around and sees the man who was talking to her

"Dad?" She says

"I knew you spirits would lift once we got here" Her dad says as he walks up and stands next to her

"I don't understand... How are you here?" Jessica asks

"Where else would I be?" Jessica's dad says in response

"But you're... You can't... How can you... Y-You're-" Jessica stutters but her dad interrupts her and says

"You're probably tired. Which is probably to be expected after how little sleep you had when we got off the plane but don't worry, you can have a nap after breakfast" he then puts his hand on her shoulder and says "Come on" as he escorts her back into the hotel room where Jessica sees her mom and her younger brother; Phillip

"Hey Jessie, listen, since you hated last night's room service dinner, how bout I make you breakfast myself this morning?" Jessica's mom asks

"Mom, you're alive?" Jessica asks

"Of course I am" Her mom says in response which prompts her dad to say

"I don't think she's woken up entirely yet"

"She doesn't seem any different to me" Phil says whilst tapping the buttons on his Game Boy

"Don't be rude, Phil" Jessica's mom says in response

"This... This is impossible... You're all dead" Jessica says

"What are talking about?" Jessica's mom asks

"I think she had a bad dream" Jessica's dad says

"No! No, this isn't what happened, we never went on our vacation, we never even got to the airport" Jessica says "You all died in a car crash on our way there, we never... Hang on a minute" she continues as she turns around and faces the balcony "This isn't were we were going... I remember this place, this wasn't where we were going to stay" Jessica says

"No, it wasn't" says a voice coming from behind Jessica. Jessica knew that the voice didn't come from any of her family members and it didn't take her long to figure out who's voice it was. She knew who it was but she couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. Nevertheless, she turned around and saw that her family was gone and in their place was the man who's face haunted her nightmares.

It was Kilgrave.

"This was when had a holiday in Las Vegas. Remember? I got us first class tickets and the best room in the best five star hotel we could get" Kilgrave says "And look, you've even put on your dress" he continues. Jessica then looks down and sees that her usual leather jacket and jeans has been replaced with one of the purple dresses Kilgrave repeatedly made her wear. She grabs onto it and is about to rip it off when Kilgrave says "No, Jessica. Don't do that" Jessica then lets go of her dress and her confusion is instantly replaced by terror as all the feelings of fear, rage and helplessness that she felt during the months she spent as Kilgrave's slave suddenly return within a split second. "Come, Jessica, we have work to do" Kilgrave says as exits the hotel room and Jessica unwillingly follows.

Suddenly, the hotel room fades into a New York street at night where Jessica sees a woman facing away from her as she once again hears Kilgrave's voice, this time coming from her left as he says "Take care of her" the woman then turns around allowing Jessica to identify her as Reva Connors which causes Jessica to remember what she is about to do. She uses all the willpower she can to try and resist Kilgrave but her effort is wasted as she pulls her arm up against her own will and strikes Reva in the chest, knocking her back and killing her before she even hits the ground. Jessica then starts to approach Reva's body "Leave her be, let's go" Kilgrave says but regardless of his orders, Jessica continues to approach Reva, she kneels over the body and attempts to find a pulse, but she can't. Jessica gets up and starts to walk away from Kilgrave "Get back here, Jessica!" He commands but she keeps on walking "Now! Jessica!" He yells out and Jessica turns around just in time to see a bus collide with Kilgrave.

The street then once again fades, this time into a dock where it is night once again. As the dock comes into focus, Jessica sees Trish and Kilgrave kissing which allows her to remember this moment as the night she killed Kilgrave. Kilgrave then pushes Trish away and says "Oh god, it's true, isn't it? You would let me take your beloved sister" he then starts walking towards Jessica whilst saying "My god, it's finally over. You're mine now. No more fighting, no more of these ugly displays, you'll be with me now" He then stands right in front of her, face to face and says "Look, after a while, however long it takes, I know you'll feel what I feel" He then gives her a simple command; "Let's start with a smile" Jessica obeys and a cheerful smile appears on her face. Kilgrave then whispers "Tell me you love me" into her ear but instead of Jessica turning to Trish and telling her that like it was supposed to go, Jessica instead keeps eye contact with Kilgrave and says to him

"I love you" Jessica then realises, much to her horror, that she isn't faking it, she is once again Kilgrave's puppet

"No... No this isn't enough" Kilgrave says "I need to make you do something that I know will prove that you're not faking" he says as he starts looking around before noticing Trish. He then turns back to Jessica and says "Kill Patsy" Jessica's blood runs cold. She focuses harder than she ever had before to resist Kilgrave's command but no matter how hard she focuses, she approaches Trish and raises her fist. "No" Kilgrave says and Jessica's arm immediately freezes in place. "Not like that" he says before getting close to her and whispering "Do it slowly" in her ear. Jessica's fist lowers and she grabs Trish's throat with her other hand. She pulls Trish off her feet and holds her up in the air, all whilst she's struggling, coughing and gasping for breath. Jessica starts to slowly tighten her grip as she can feel Trish's pulse going faster and faster until it finally stops along with her struggling.

Jessica is then once again shocked out of Kilgrave's control as she drops her sister's lifeless body onto the ground. She falls to her knees in absolute horror knowing what she has done and let's out an ear piercing shriek and as she screams, the dock starts to fade away and Jessica finds herself strapped to a chair on what appears to be a small aircraft. She rips of her restraints and stands in the middle of the aircraft to see that she is surrounded by Kilgrave, Trish and the Avengers known as Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, War Machine, Scarlet Witch and the Falcon

"Rhodes, restrain her!" Kilgrave demands and Jessica sees War Machine raise his hand to fire a repulsor blast at Jessica but before he can, Jessica tackles him and they fall onto the ship's ramp as the weight of the two of them causes the ramp to forcefully open and Jessica and Rhodes fall out of the jet and start plummeting towards the ground. War Machine starts flying back up towards the Quinjet but Jessica grabs onto his foot and starts punching his jet boot until it stops working which causes the two to start plummeting again. As the ground starts to become visible, Rhodes activates his other boot, slowing their descent enough for him and Jessica to land harmlessly in a giant field, Jessica then gets up off the ground and looks up to see the Quinjet landing in front of her. The Avengers exit the jet and surround her before Kilgrave walks down the ramp and comes face to face with Jessica. Under normal circumstances, Jessica would be having a panic attack and listing street names to try and keep herself calm but the sight of being face to face with the worst person she's ever known whilst also being surrounded by the world's most powerful superheroes who she can only assume are under Kilgrave's control and seeing Trish strapped to a seat back on the jet makes her realise that she can't afford to panic at the moment because she knows that if she succumbs to her PTSD now then she's fucked

"You just can't get rid of me, can you?" Kilgrave says

"Listen, if you want me then you can have me. I'll do whatever you want, I'll stay with you for as long as you want but please let Trish and the Avengers go" Jessica says and Kilgrave just laughs in response

"I love it" he says "You're not even the least bit curious about how I managed to rise from the dead for a second time because the instant you see Patsy in peril, suddenly, she's the only thing that matters. That's one of the things I love about you, Jessica, your determination"

"Alright then, tell me, how did you come back this time?" Jessica asks

"Well, according to Iron Man, I not only have mind control powers but I'm also essentially immortal. The virus that I use to control people apparently also keeps my brain functioning whenever something fatal happens to me, I guess my parents wanted to make that their experiments wouldn't kill me and rid them of their favourite lab rat so you probably won't be getting rid of me any time soon" Kilgrave responds

"I dunno, I reckon I could manage it" Jessica says but in actually, her cocky attitude is just hiding how absolutely helpless and terrified Jessica truly feels. She knows that killing Kilgrave would have been the only way to stop him from doing anymore horrible things but now that she knows that she can't kill him, she has no idea what she's going to do. Kilgrave laughs once again before saying

"You know, all I've thought about since I was reborn was what was the best way I could get my revenge on you. I realised I that I needed to upgrade my entourage to some people a bit stronger than the usual runts that accompany me. So I tracked down Tony Stark, got him to assemble his gang of superheroes and came back to New York where we found Patsy and so I had her make that frightened phone call to you in order to lure you there so I could have the lovely Wanda put you into that weird trance, but since you woke up sooner than I expected I guess that only leaves me with one option" Kilgrave says "Avengers, knock her out" he says as he walks back onto the jet and the Avengers attack Jessica.

The first one to attack is Captain America who throws his shield at Jessica but she leaps out of the way before the shield before it hits her but this leaves her open to attack from Iron Man who strikes her from the back with a repulsor blast causing her to fall on her face. She manages to get up onto her knees just in time to see War Machine firing a missile at her so she moves away from the missile but the explosion still manages to knock her away. She lands on her front and looks up again but this time she sees Captain America running towards her. She gets back up onto her feet and throws several punches at Captain America, all of which he blocks with his shield so she grabs onto his shield and throws it off his hand but just as she is about to punch him in the face, a red energy encompasses her hand and freezes it in place before the punch can connect. She turns and sees that the red energy is emanating from the Scarlet Witch who uses her powers to throw Jessica up into the air where she is caught by the Falcon pulls out a knife and attempts to stab her but Jessica grabs onto Falcon's hand before he can do it. She then grabs onto his wing with her other hand and tears it off causing the two of them to plummet down to the ground. She once again gets up in time to see Black Widow about to attack her with two electric stun batons in each hand. Jessica grabs one of Widow's hand before she can by hit by the baton but Widow manages to hit Jessica with the other baton causing Jessica to fall to her knees in pain and let go of Widow's hand allowing her to stun Jessica with the baton in that hand which makes her fall to the ground even further. However, before Widow can hit her again, Jessica grabs onto Widow's wrists and starts to squeeze them. As Jessica gets back up onto her feet, she can hear clicking noises come from Widow's arms but before Jessica can do anything serious to them, she is struck in the head from behind by Captain America's shield and falls to the ground, unconscious. Upon seeing this, Kilgrave exits the Quinjet and starts clapping

"Well done, Captain" he says before he stops clapping and turns to Wanda with an angry expression on his face as he walks up to her and says "As for you, Wanda, I thought you said that the trance would last until Jessica was imprisoned"

"I did" she replies

"So what happened?" Kilgrave asks and Wanda stands there for a few moments, frozen with fear until she says

"I was wrong" Kilgrave is visibly angered by this statement and turns to the Falcon

"Wilson, come here" he says and the Falcon walks up to them and Kilgrave puts out his hand "Give me your knife" Kilgrave says and Falcon obeys as he takes out his knife and puts it in Kilgrave's hand and he puts his hand in front of Wanda

"Wanda, take this knife and stab yourself in the arm" Kilgrave says and Wanda takes the knife "Slowly" Kilgrave says and Wanda begins to slowly insert the blade into her arm and a red liquid emerges from it that almost seems to blend into her scarlet coat "Okay, that's enough, give me the knife" Kilgrave says and Wanda removes the knife from her arm and gives it back to Kilgrave. "Now listen very carefully; for every single mistake you make from here on out, you will have to do that again, do you understand?" Kilgrave asks

"Yes" Wanda replies

"Good" Kilgrave says before turning to the rest of the Avengers "Right, Captain, get Jessica back on board the jet and be prepared to knock her out with your shield if she wakes up again" he says and Captain America picks up Jessica and carries her into the Quinjet "Falcon, get the jet ready to take off" Kilgrave says and Falcon enters the Quinjet "The rest of you, get onboard" Kilgrave concludes as he enters the Quinjet followed by the rest of the Avengers. Once they're all onboard, the boarding ramp closes and the jet takes off.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica's eyes snap open. She sits up and discovers that she is in some sort of small circular chamber with very large windows, she then hears a voice to her left say;

"Ah, nice to see that you have finally woken up" Jessica turns and sees that it is the Avenger known as the Vision but he looks different; his cape is gone and his skin is red instead of the usual green "I assume that you are the Jessica Jones that I've heard so much about" before she can respond however, another British voice is heard from the other side of her which says

"Indeed she is" this time she knows who it is so she turns her head and sees Kilgrave standing on the other side of the glass alongside Iron Man, Captain America, War Machine and the Falcon. Jessica runs up to the glass door that separates her and Kilgrave and punches it but doing so causes the cell she is in to buckle. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kilgrave says. He then tells her; "The cell that you're standing was designed to imprison the Hulk, you see, right now you're on the last remaining SHIELD Helicarrier which is currently suspended several thousand feet in the air and if you damage that glass too much then the entire cell drops through a hole in the floor and then all the back down to Earth" Jessica stands there in silence for a moment before asking

"Where's Trish" and Kilgrave answers

"Patsy is waiting at a dinner table with Wanda Maximoff and Natasha Romanoff so that the four of us can get more... acquainted" This answer makes Jessica angry

"You stay away from her you sick, perverted bastard!" Jessica yells

"Jessica... I don't think either of us is in a position to make demands" Kilgrave responds "Cap, Stark, Rhodes, Falcon, keep an eye on these two, make sure that they don't escape from that cell" Kilgrave says and the four Avengers position themselves around each of the four windows of the cell "If you thought the time we previously spent together was hell, Jessica, then I'll show you what that hell truly is" Kilgrave says before leaving. Jessica starts to pace up and down the cell

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" She says

"Please try to calm down" Vision requests

"Not likely" Jessica responds

"Panicking is not going to get us anywhere" Vision says "We need to think, we need to strategise"

"Oh yeah, lets have a little brainstorm all the whilst that psychopath is raping my sister!" Jessica yells

"And what exactly do you intend to do about it right now?" Vision asks and Jessica stands there hyperventilating for a moment before she starts to take deep breaths

"You're right, you're right" Jessica says

"Exactly, now, if we're going to figure out how to escape then I need to know who we're dealing with and given Kilgrave's obvious history with you, maybe you could give me the information I need" Vision says

"So, you want me to tell you who Kilgrave is?" Jessica asks

"I guess so" Vision says

"And you couldn't have just asked me to do that without all the elaborate bullshit?" Jessica responds

"No. Not really" Vision says. Jessica groans before telling Vision;

"Well, I guess it all started when I was still a teenager and my family was about to go on a vacation"

Elsewhere, Natasha Romanoff, Trish Walker and Wanda Maximoff are sitting at a table, waiting for their controller. The three of them sit there, carrying out Kilgrave's order for them to not do or say anything until he arrives, all they can do is sit there alone with their thoughts and emotions. Just then, Kilgrave enters the room with a few chefs holding platters

"Ah, ladies. Sorry for keeping you waiting, I had to deal with a few troublemakers" he says before sitting down at the table with them as the chefs place the platters down on the table and take the lids off them, revealing several luxurious dinners. Kilgrave starts eating his dinner before looking up and seeing that the girls are not eating any of their food "Well don't just sit there, girls, have some dinner" he says and the three women suddenly start gobbling their food down. "So, Patsy, what have you been up to lately?"

"I've mostly been trying to get new guests for my talk show" Trish responds

"Of course you were" Kilgrave says before turning to Wanda and Natasha and asking "Have either of you ever listened to Patsy's talk show?" Natasha and Wanda both shake their heads and Kilgrave says "Good, it's rubbish, isn't it, Patsy?"

"I don't think it is" Trish says

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you've always known that you talk show is rubbish so just admit it!" Kilgrave commands and Trish obeys;

"My talk show is rubbish" she says

"There you go, don't you feel much better now?" Kilgrave asks

"No" Trish responds

"Actually, Patsy, you do feel better" Kilgrave says

"I do feel better" Trish says

"Then smile" Kilgrave orders and Trish's lips involuntarily form a grin. The four of them continue to eat until Wanda accidentally knocks her wine over and it spills onto Kilgrave's clothes which causes him to stand up in a fury

"God damn it, Wanda!" He exclaims

"I'm sorry" Wanda says but not because she was ordered to but because she is absolutely terrified

"Do you know how easily these clothes stain?!" Kilgrave yells and Wanda can once again only respond with

"I'm sorry" but Kilgrave just responds with;

"Stop saying that you're sorry, Wanda! I warned you about what would happen if you made mistakes but since you couldn't be bothered to listen, I guess you need something that will get the message across better than a knife in your arm!" he then looks around the room before seeing one of the chefs cooking steak on a hot pan underneath a stove so he walks over to it

"Chef, take that pan off the stove" Kilgrave demands and the chef obeys, Kilgrave then turns to Wanda and says "Come here, Wanda" and she stands up and walks over to him "Put your hand on that stove and do not take it off until I say you can" he says. Wanda puts her hand on the stove and lets out a massive shriek which prompts Kilgrave to shout "Be quiet!" and Wanda stops screaming but the amount of pain she feels can still be seen in the agonised expression on her face. After just over twenty seconds, Wanda's hand begins to smoke which Kilgrave notices so he says;

"Okay, you stop now" Wanda removes her burnt, smoking and blistering hand from the stove and then Kilgrave says "Contrary to what you may think, Wanda, I don't do this because I enjoy it, I do it because you need to understand that mistakes are not something that I'm going to tolerate, do you understand that now?"

"Yes" Wanda says

"Are you going to make anymore mistakes?" Kilgrave asks

"No" Wanda responds

"Good, now, go to the sickbay and get that burn treated" Kilgrave says and Wanda walks away. Kilgrave then returns to the dinner table and sits back down

"You didn't have to do that" Natasha says

"What did you just say?" Kilgrave asks

"I said you didn't have to do that" Natasha repeats

"I'm afraid I did, Natasha, she deserved it" Kilgrave states

"No she didn't" Natasha argues

"Yes she did, Natasha, and you agree with me" Kilgrave declares and Natasha says

"I agree with you. She deserved it" Saying that makes Natasha want to punch Kilgrave but she is unable to do so and Kilgrave just smiles as he starts stroking her cheek which makes Nat want to throw up but she can't do that either

"I like you Natasha, beautiful, skilled and obedient, everything I want from a woman. In fact, I think we need to get more acquainted" Kilgrave says before taking his hand off her cheek and standing up and telling Natasha to "Stand up and hold my hand" and she does exactly that. Kilgrave then turns to Trish and say "Patsy, you will stay here, finish your dinner and then wait for me to return" he then turns back to Natasha "And as for you" he says "You and I are going to have our own private date. Come with me" he says before the two of them walking away holding hands.

Back in the cell, Jessica is telling Vision the story of her and Kilgrave

"I thought I had killed him but then he showed up again with the Avengers backing him up which put me in a pretty fucked up situation" Jessica says

"Indeed" Vision says

"So I'm guessing that Kilgrave can't control you either" Jessica says

"No, I'm a machine, the virus that Kilgrave emits can't affect me" Vision answers

"Lucky you" Jessica says "So, now that we've gotten my shitty life story out of the way, maybe we can talk about what happened to you" She says

"Excuse me?" Vision asks

"Don't treat me like a dumbass, I've seen videos of you on the internet, you're supposed to be green and have a cape so what did Kilgrave do to you?" Jessica asks

"Well, you may have also noticed in those internet videos that I usually have a glowing stone on my forehead. That stone is the source of my powers but after Kilgrave took control of my teammates, he had Wanda remove the stone from my head and without it, I reverted to what I look like without it which is this" Vision explains

"Great, that's helpful" Jessica complains before standing up and walking over to one of the glass walls around her and the Vision and smashes her fist down on to the glass which causes it to crack and the entire cell buckles

"Don't do that! Any more damage and the entire cell will drop" Vision says. Jessica then starts pacing up and down the cell

"I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!" Jessica says in a panicked state

"Remain calm, we won't be able to make an escape plan if you're panicking" Vision says

"You don't understand!" Jessica yells before putting her back against the glass wall and starts sliding down "During the months I was under Kilgrave's control, one of the worst parts was the feeling of helplessness, how Kilgrave could make me do anything or say anything to anyone and there was nothing I could do about it... but this... in a way, this is even worse. At least for the most part, Kilgrave being occupied with me meant I could take a tiny amount of comfort in the fact that I'm was suffering so that no one else would have to... but now my sister is at his mercy and there's nothing I can do about it... I can't save her... there's nothing I can do" Jessica says as tears start to fall from her eyes. Vision then stands up, walks over to her and sits down next to her

"I know how you feel" Vision says

"No you don't! Everyone says that and it's always bullshit" Jessica interrupts him

"Not this time though. You see, for as long as I've existed, I've been an Avenger. I've been fighting to keep this world safe, and I always succeeded. Whether it's terrorists, super powered criminals or Ultron himself, we always won... but then Kilgrave came into the Avengers' Headquarters, took control of my teammates in an instant and removed my powers. Over the course of my existence, I've been slowly experiencing emotions one at a time; happiness, pride, hate, anger, confidence... but when Kilgrave used my own teammates, my own friends against me, I began to experience something that I hadn't experienced yet; fear. Fear of what he could do do me. Fear of what he could do to my friends. It's not just your sister who is at Kilgrave's mercy right now, my friends are in just as much danger as she is... and I feel just as helpless as you do to save them" Vision says and the two of them sit there for a few seconds until Jessica says

"I'm sorry" and Vision responds

"It's okay, I understand. But we won't be able to help your sister and my friends if wedon't think and create a plan"

"Yeah... you're right" Jessica says.

Meanwhile, Kilgrave has arrived at his bedroom where he sees his pristine double bed which he had Iron Man and War Machine fly all the way from the surface up to the helicarrier he jumps towards the bed and lands on his back before sitting up and seeing Natasha Romanoff enter the room and stand in front of him

"You're a beautiful woman, Natasha. Take off your shirt" Kilgrave orders and Natasha lowers the zipper on her shirt and slides it down and off her arms "And your bra" Kilgrave says and Natasha removes her bra leaving her entire upper half naked. "And now your trousers and pants" Kilgrave says and Natasha removes both layers of her leg wear leaving her completely naked. Kilgrave then lays back on the bed "Snog me as if I were the most beautiful man you had ever met" he commands and Natasha walks over to the bed, lays down on top of him and the two of them start kissing and cuddling which lasts for a couple of minutes before the room starts to shake and the two of them are knocked to the ground

"What the bloody hell was that?" Kilgrave asks

"The helicarrier has been damaged" Natasha answers. The room is then filled with red light and an alarm starts blaring

"Oh now what?!" Kilgrave yells

"It's the intruder alarm" Natasha responds

"An intruder? Oh well that's just fucking brilliant" Kilgrave sarcastically says before getting up onto his feet and turning to Natasha "Put your clothes back on and search every inch of this thing for the intruder, have you got that?!" Kilgrave asks

"Yes sir" Natasha answers

"Good" Kilgrave says before leaving the room. Back in the cell, Jessica and Vision have noticed the alarm as well

"What's happening?" Jessica asks

"I think we're about to be rescued" Vision says, Kilgrave's voice then appears over the intercom

"Stark, Falcon, find the intruder and bring them to me! Captain, you and Rhodes will stay here and keep your guard on the prisoners" Kilgrave states. Iron Man and Falcon then leave the room while War Machine and Captain America stay. After a while, the entrance into the room explodes and two arrows emerge from it, one hits Iron Man and produces an electric shock which stuns his armour and the other arrow releases a nerve gas which disorients Steve. Vision and Jessica then turn towards where the door used to be and see the man who fired the arrows enter the room.

It's Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye

"Clint, you're a sight for sore eyes" Vision says

"Wait a minute, I recognise him, he's the arrow guy from the Battle of New York, I saw him on the news" Jessica says

"Don't worry, I'm not under Kilgrave's control, I'm here to rescue you" Clint says before going up to the console and pressing a series of buttons which opens the cell door, releasing Jessica and the Vision and Vision starts to ask

"How did you-"

"Hang on a minute" Clint interrupts before pulling out a device out of his pocket and pointing it at Jessica and Vision's heads as it shoots some sort of energy into their mouths

"What was that?" Jessica asks

"I know about Kilgrave, I had to be prepared, look" Clint says as he turns his head and shows the two of them his high tech earplugs "These things will prevent me from hearing Kilgrave which will make me immune to his mind control, that stuff I shot into your mouths were thousands of nano bots which hacked your voice boxes and allow me to hear you but no one else" Clint explains

"Okay I get that but how can you possibly know about Kilgrave?" Jessica asks

"Look, I'll explain later, right now we need to get out of here" Clint says as he runs out of the room with Jessica and Vision following him. Clint then reaches a corridor and turns to the left but then Jessica and Vision reach the corridor and Jessica says

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Hawkeye asks?

"We can't leave yet, Kilgrave has my sister, we have to save her!" Jessica yells before running down the right side of the corridor

"She needs our help" Vision says before following Jessica

"Damn it!" Hawkeye says before following Jessica and Vision. Back in the dining room, Trish is still sitting at a table waiting for Kilgrave when Jessica, Vision and Hawkeye run in

"Trish! Come with us, we're getting you out of here" Jessica says

"I can't leave" Trish responds

"Oh no" Jessica says

"What's wrong? What's she saying?" Hawkeye asks

"She's under Kilgrave's control and he told her not to leave" Jessica says as she runs over to Trish and tries to pull her out of her chair

"Let go of me! I have to stay here!" Trisha yells as she keeps struggling against Jessica before Hawkeye sighs and says

"We don't have time for this" before walking up to the two of them, taking out an arrow and puts it on Trish's head which produces an electric shock and he then takes it off once it has knocked her out

"Hey!" Jessica yells at Hawkeye

"You were taking too long" Hawkeye says before running out of the room, Vision then walks up to Jessica

"Give her to me, I can carry her" Vision says and Jessica passes Trish's unconscious body to him before the two of them follow Hawkeye out of the room. Eventually, they make it to the top of the Helicarrier where they start running towards the edge as Hawkeye puts his finger on one of his earpieces

"We're out! Get ready to pick us up!" He yells and they keep on running until they see three projectiles flying towards them but as they look closer, they see that it's actually Iron Man, War Machine and Falcon who fire repulsor blasts and explosives at them. Hawkeye fires two electric arrows at Iron Man and War Machine which immobilise them and then fires an explosive arrow at one of Falcon's wings which causes his flight to destabilise. "We need that pickup now!" Hawkeye yells before turning and noticing Captain America and Black Widow running towards them with Scarlet Witch hovering above them so Hawkeye fires a sonic arrow at them which causes them to fall over in pain. Hawkeye, Jessica and Vision then notice a Quinjet flying towards them from behind. "Run!" Hawkeye yells before the three of them continue running towards the edge as the Quinjet passes over them, places itself at the edge and lowers its ramp. "JUMP!" Hawkeye yells and the three of them jump off the edge of the Helicarrier, onto the ramp and into the Quinjet as the ramp closes behind them and it flies away from the Helicarrier.

Vision sets the unconscious Trish down on the floor before he and Jessica turn to Hawkeye

"Okay, remember when you said that you'd explain later? Well, its later; please explain" Jessica says to Hawkeye

"I think I'll leave that task to my superior" Hawkeye says as he turns to the pilot seat of the Quinjet as the pilot gets up from his seat and turns to the three of them and says

"Nice to meet you, Jessica Jones, my name is Nick Fury"

"Nick Fury?" Jessica says "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asks

"As far as the world knows, yes, but the world doesn't know everything" Fury says

"Great, so now that we've established that all those conspiracy theorists on the internet were right all along, maybe you can tell us how you found out about me and Kilgrave" Jessica says

"Well, my first clue is when I found out that the Helicarrier had been launched without my authorisation so I used my codes to hack into the security cameras on the carrier without anyone noticing at it didn't take me long to figure out what was going on so I dragged Barton out of retirement, gave him those Anti-Kilgrave earplugs and sent him to rescue you two" Fury explains

"Much obliged" Jessica responds "So now what do we do?"

"Well, I've got some secret SHIELD bases out there that even the Avengers don't know about so we'll head there and start our plan" Fury says before he gets back in the pilot seat

"And what is the plan exactly?" Jessica asks

"We're up against the Avengers, we need to get our numbers up if we're going to stand a chance against them so we need to start recruiting a team of Second Avengers. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who could help us, would you?" Fury asks

"Actually, I know a guy" Jessica answers before asking "Do any of you have a phone?"

"I have one" Hawkeye says as he passes his phone to her. She dials the numbers into her phone and puts it against her ear and says

"Hey Luke, I've got some bad news"


End file.
